Wilkołak Petroniusz
TAJEMNICZY MORDERCA NADAL NA WOLNOŚCI! ŚCIELĄ SIĘ KOLEJNE TRUPY, A SPRAWCA NIE POZOSTAWIA ŻADNYCH ŚLADÓW! To ogłoszenie przeczytałem w gazecie. Trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło, więc wpisałem w guglach: "Tajemniczy morderca". Wyskoczyła mi jakaś pedalska strona... chyba nazywała się "Gej i ty". Zresztą nie musiałem patrzeć nawet na nazwę strony, wystarczyło spojrzeć na tło z Conchitą Wurst. Ale nieważne. Otworzyłem jeden z wątków. Użytkownicy zgodnie twierdzili, że to sprawka jakichś sił nieczystych. Wkurzyłem się. Głupie gadanie. Postanowiłem nie ślęczeć już przed kompem i położyć się spać. - Dobranoc, mamo!- zawołałem. - Uspokój się, to nie jest mój kombajn!- odpowiedziała mama. - Dobra, dobra... Zjem tę bułkę zaraz jak wstanę rano. Położyłem się i nakryłem kołdrą. Byłem nieco zaniepokojony... długo nie spałem, bo bałem się jednak tego tajemniczego mordercy, wreszcie jakoś udało mi się usnąć. Po dwóch godzinach... jak coś nie pierdyknie! Nie mówcie, że się nie spodziewaliście... zawsze tak jest w horrorach, że jak ktoś się boi, że tej nocy przyjdzie do niego morderca, to tak się faktycznie dzieje. Wziąłem moją plastikową patelnię z Biedry i wybiegłem do przedpokoju (nie wiem po co, chyba nie chciałem, żeby ten popierdol mnie zauważył, no ale już taki ze mnie idiota). Na podłodze leżała kobieta z raną koło piersi. Chwila... kto to jest? A, moja mama. - Mamo, gdzie do cholery jest twój traktor? - Zrób koktajl truskawkowy- wyspała i przestała się ruszać. Eeee... to chyba znaczy, że umarła, tak?... Przyznam, nieco się zmartwiłem. Ale nie za bardzo. Wreszcie nigdy więcej nie będzie szlabanu na kompa. Cóż, jeszcze tylko ojciec został. A co ja się nim będę przejmował. Już chciałem wrócić do łóżka, gdy nagle coś przyszło mi do głowy... jeśli zadźgają ojca, to skąd będę doił kasę?! Echh, za dobry jestem dla tych moich starych... no cóż, ruszyłem do ich pokoju. Ojca tam nie było. Schowałem się w szafie, żeby w razie czego móc wyskoczyć na napastnika. Ułożyłem się między kurtkami. Gdy się tam wpychałem, moja patelnia się pogięła!!! No patrzcie, myślałem, że tylko w Chinach robią takie g*wno, a tu się okazuje, że w produkowaniu dziadostwa MY jesteśmy lepsi. To jedyna rzecz, w jakiej ich prześcigamy. Chyba usnąłem. Obudziłem się przywiązany do krzesła. Przede mną siedział mój ojciec w piżamie. Wyglądał strasznie. To znaczy... on zawsze wyglądał strasznie. Sformułuję to tak: wyglądał gorzej niż zazwyczaj (o ile to możliwe). Miał rozwiane włosy, obłęd w oczach i trzęsły mu się dłonie. - Synu... zabij mnie. - Co?! Tato, o czym ty mówisz?... Co tu się w ogóle dzieje? - Zabij mnie. NIE JESTEM W STANIE ŻYĆ Z TYM BRZEMIENIEM. TO DLA MNIE ZA DUŻO. ON TO ZROBIŁ. - Kto?! Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, pojawił się nade mną wilkołak. Miał szarą gęstą sierść, ogromne łapska, psychiczne czerwone oczy i ostre zakrwawione kły. - KRAAAAAAA!- zawył wilkołak.- ASSSSSSSOWIEURYTERREERRRRRRR! Byłem przerażony, ale nie na tyle, żeby zapomnieć o zasadach hignieny. - Zaplułeś się. Lepiej to wytrzyj. Zakłopotany stwór otarł ślinę z pyska i zawył jeszcze głośniej, zbliżając się do mnie z wyciągniętymi pazurami. Darłem się jak pojeb. - Co chcesz zrobić mojemu ojcu i mnie?! - HUAHUAHUAHUA!- zarechotał ohydnie.- HUEHUEHUEHUE! Odszedł ode mnie. Zdziwiłem się. Poczułem ulgę, ale nie na długo... Wilkołak Petroniusz włączył odtwarzacz CD. - Nieee!- zawołał ojciec.- Nie rób tego mojemu chłopcu! Chociaż jemu tego oszczędź! Miej litość! Parszywe bydlę... Monstrum ogłuszyło go ciosem w głowę i włożyło słuchawki na uszy. A potem usłyszałem tę muzykę... Przenikała mój mózg. Każdą komórkę mojego ciała. Z każdą minutą coraz bardziej drętwiałem. Miałem ochotę rozerwać sznur. Nie... te okropne dźwięki, których nawet "muzyką" nazwać nie mogę połączone z psychodelicznym rechotem Wilkołaka Petroniusza. Odwaliłem kitę. Nie byłem w stanie tego znieść. Już rozumiem, czemu mój ojciec chciał, żebym go zabił. Też bym nie mógł żyć z brzemieniem tej piosenki. JAK MOŻNA TYM KATOWAĆ LUDZI?! Cóż, tutaj w zaświatach mamy komputer. Taki szczegół: jest jeden na tyle osób, zatem każda ma po dwie minuty. Kończę więc. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybym nie powiedział wam jeszcze jednej rzeczy: Wilkołak Petroniusz (to nikczemne bydlę bez skrupułów) nadal grasuje w Polsce. I nie tylko w Polsce. Strzeż się! Możesz być jego następną ofiarą!!! Już mu nie uciekniesz, nie łudź się! Stawiam sprawę jasno! Policja doszła wreszcie do częściowej prawdy i usunęła w końcu ten nieszczęsny plik muzyczny, który powodował śmierć. Ale jest jeszcze video. Je podobno również usunięto z sieci... Lecz Petroniusz dalej rozsyła to video ludziom w mailach. NIE OTWIERAJ WIADOMOŚCI OD NIEZNANEGO ADRESU! Jeszcze jedno: jeśli chcesz pokazać przyjaciołom, że jesteś hardkorem- odsłuchaj to video (udało mi się je odnaleźć na jakiejś mało znanej stronie). Jeżeli potem nie dostaniesz zawału ani załamania psychicznego- GRATULUJĘ! Choć to niemożliwe... echhh... niewykonalne. Słuchasz na własną odpowiedzialność: https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ACVUPrlDeTI https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=BuiG1qM5ZMw (jeszcze bardziej zabójcza wersja, służy do torturowania ze szczególnym okrucieństwem) thumb|Petroniusz _______________ Autorka: Marta the Writer Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Postacie